What would have happened if Goku fell in love with Kaguya?
by Hero King Zeta 1991
Summary: Goku, is sent to another dimension by. Kami-sama but when Goku comes to that world he is not the only one ... follow Goku, in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**What would have happened if Goku fell in love with Kaguya?**

**By Anime-dimensional Z**

**I will always be with you!**

Hello friends your friend and partner Anime, Dimecional Z today I bring you a new story that will only be a chapter I hope you like and forgive for not uploading anything in a long time but sometimes, I just want to leave my channel know as I said I am not someone who writes fast, but it takes me a lot, hehehe.

Well I hope you understand me without saying more than start with this theory / Fan, Fic or as you want to call it will have the name of What would have happened if Goku, fell in love with Kaguya? Good without more filling let's start.

Some of the images, which you will see below, were edited by me xd.

Before the creation of the chakra, and the ninja story, we can see a kind of meteor falling to the ground, but on a nearby mountain we could see a man with spiky black hair in a training suit, orange with the symbol of the turtle, in the back this man was no other than the unmistakable Son Goku, who a few seconds ago had left a portal that instantly closed but Goku, to see that meteorite and see the explosion that caused impact the earth or what he considered the earth.

He could only take a big leap to see more detail but in that he saw a bright white light so he undoubtedly followed it, not knowing that he was not the only one, when he arrived where the light descended he could see the figure of a A woman with fine, snow-white features, like her hair reaching down to the floor, Goku, approached the woman because she did not feel any hostility.

He with a smile said Hello! The beautiful woman looked at Goku for a few moments, but when she was going to answer some men wearing wooden armor that only covered a few parts of their bodies and a species of spears came and surrounded them and one of them He told them to follow them so that Goku and the beautiful woman listened and the men followed them and took them to their emperor, his name is Tenji.

When Goku, and the beautiful Woman were in front of that subject who looked at them on the one hand Goku, who had his typical smile and on the other hand the beautiful woman who was sitting and had a look that showed no emotions in her face but one of the men who was winged, the emperor said.

No doubt these two are spies from the country of ¨Ka¨. Making the two guards point their spears at the woman but also point at Goku, he gets ahead of the woman and Goku grabs the spears with his hands

"I will not let them hurt him." he says to the guards

But that's when the beautiful woman shines a blue color.

And this caused that all the guards will feel dizzy and little. Then they soon losing consciousness, this surprised Goku, but then the woman gets up and she approaches the emperor by turning our Sayajin to move aside,.

"My name is Kaguya, I am the guardian of Shinju!" she speaks

The emperor was somewhat astonished by what he saw.

As he look in that true dark-haired, it made him leave his thoughts.

Since Goku also approached and introduce himself.

"Hello! My name is Son Goku, but you can call me Goku!" The Sayajin of pure heart said to the man and the beautiful woman named Kaguya.

The emperor to see this only sigh and introduce himself to his new guest.

"My name is Tenji, I am the emperor of this country and it is a pleasure to meet you." Tenji said.

And after talking a bit more with them even though Kaguya, she only said a few words Tenji assign them some people to take care of them and also show them the country.

And of that moment they spent about a week in the ln and of ka which Goku was on his side and Kaguya was on her own. The Sayajin had made friends with many people because of his personality, while Kaguya on the other hand had only one friend. Who was the person who was assigned to her, a girl named Aino? but when Goku arrived back at sunset, she was walking around the place only.

When Goku saw the woman who saw the first day who used a strange technique.

That's when he wondered What was her name.

"Ka..ka ... Kagu…?" Goku said as he scratched his neck

As our hero couldn't remembering her name, so he approached her and with a smile

"Hello!" Goku Said to Kaguya

The beautiful woman saw him without showing any emotion at all.

"You are Son Goku?" Kaguya responded him.

Our Sayajin responded by remembering the name of the woman or at least that he believed.

Hi! Kagura, what are you doing? Goku asked her with a happy tone in his words.

But Kaguya without changing her face answers him.

"Kaguya, that is my name, while I was looking in a specific direction to what Goku,

"Mmmm, I could swear that your name was Kaguya?" Goku somewhat confused says

"Kaguya, which is it that you are watch?" Goku asked while he also saw and walk towards the direction that Kaguya was looking at.

As Goku put his eyes on a large tree in the distance and he could feel a great energy coming from that tree to which interested him.

'Hey Kaguya, what is that strange tree? And because it emits a powerful energy?" Goku asks a beautiful woman.

To which the beautiful woman is surprised that Goku can feel the energy that comes from the tree god to which she says changing her tone of voice for the first time since she arrived.

"That is the Shinju, and I am the guardian of the tree and that is why I always watch it." Kaguya responded.

After Son Goku hear her, she asked him a question.

"I can guess a question?' Kaguya asked him, to which our Sayajin happy just nodded.

"How can you feel the Shinju's energy?" Kaguya, asks him to which Goku smiling

"You will see Kaguya, I can feel the energy that surrounds me so much of plants, animals and people as well as the planet and I can easily see that the tree has a lot of energy, is not it?' Goku response her.

To which Kaguya agrees in confirmation of Goku's words, but shortly after she puts her gaze without emotion and she again looks at the big tree.

As Goku look at this and he think if that Kaguya is someone rare but that does not matter. Something in him tells goku to find out more about her.

While a big smile was forming on his face so without saying more as he looks at the big tree next to Kaguya.

Until a beautiful girl arrived who had a red band on her head covering part of her forehead, she came looking for Kaguya, who also looking at the girl just followed her while the beautiful girl smiled.

"let's go!" Aino said so they left Goku in that place.

Which just thought Goku wonder what his friends will be doing and so he went to eat something

\- _The next day_ -.

Goku got to where Kaguya was living, it was not a difficult task since he asked several inhabitants and them kindly told Goku the address. Since he was very good with everyone when he arrived at Kaguya place, he could see the same girl to which the greeting and the girl, to see the cheerful attitude of Goku.

He corresponded the greeting she was presented as Goku who asked her that he was looking for Kaguya, so the girl guided him to where Kaguya was.

Once he arrived he said Hello!

"Kaguya, what are you doing ...' Goku asked her, But she stopped by his words since she always watched the big tree so he got winged from Kaguya, and she also stared at the big tree like that the girl named Aino, spoke.

It is said that that tree grew in a blink to become gigantic, thousands of years ago those who approach it, suddenly die consumed like a dry firewood. The girl finished talking but in that Kaguya, she only says a few words which were. And one day...

Leaving Goku somewhat confused but better decided not to talk.

So the day passed they looked at the shinju tree and Aino talking about trivial things. Kaguya speaking very little until night fell and everyone went to eat although Kaguya, did not need it yet. She was with them since Goku and Aino convinced her after dinner. They were out of the house standing as Kaguya looked at the night sky and Goku covered himself with a blanket like Aino.

But in that Aino speaks.

"Kaguya-Sama contemplates the sky every day as if she was waiting for someone to come looking for her." she says

As Goku was thinking for a few seconds but feeling the cold and he goes to where Kaguya is and while he covered her with the blanket.

"If you receive the wind all night, you will catch cold!" Goku said but in that Kaguya, turns to see Goku smiling while looking at the sky which followed speaking the sky full of stars that shine beautifully is always so peaceful.

"Hey, Kaguya, are you waiting for someone?" Goku asked her But the beautiful woman just observed him without saying a word to what the Sayajin as he continues talking.

Even if, it does not matter when you feel alone looking at the sky, just remember that I will be by your side but not only me but also Aino. Is there anything you want? Goku finished talking about our hero without removing his smile since he felt very lonely in Kaguya, as if he had been alone without friends for a long time but then Kaguya speaks with a less serious tone than usual.

"What I want is ... there is peace without war." Kaguya responded

As she looked at the sky again and some shooting stars passed by as Goku smiled

"Peace eh?" Goku said with that thought.

And so ended that night and Goku went to the house that was assigned.

But that night Kaguya, she was thinking about the talk she had with Goku, but for a strange reason she gave a small smile and felt an emotion that for her it was unknown, it was as if she felt a warmth in her chest

_The next day_

And as was the custom they were in the back of the house in which there was a kind of pond with small bridges in which Kaguya was standing.

"Kaguya, you are not bored of everyday look in the same place?" Goku asked her if she was bored.

But when he did not receive a response he started to train a bit like that, he starting warm-ups before starting his training routine. Aino who saw them from inside the house, she could only smile because Goku spent a lot of time with Kaguya, and that was something that she was happy as well.

Kaguya, she would not be more alone since she arrive her but now she had more company although the emperor came from time to time just to see Kaguya, she spent a lot of time alone, although sometimes they talked but it was not long we returned with Goku, he started his routine with squats, lizards, abdominals etc, etc.

To shortly after, he give a little scream while a small tremor was present causing Kaguya to turn to see as she felt that Goku was expelling a power unknown to her. As this was not chakra, if not a different energy one that she did not know and that it became stronger.

When Goku finished increasing his Ki, a kind of white aura covered him and he started with his real training he took a big leap to reach an uninhabited area. Kaguya seeing this, she followed him and what she would see would leave her impressed there. There was Goku throwing a powerful Kamehameha and taking hold of his handling of Ki, he would control it by making him head towards it. Goku would put his hands and begin to stop his powerful attack would put much effort the veins in his arms would be marked.

Goku, I would say come I could stop Kaguya, impressed I would see this but something inside her made me want to help Goku, but when she was about to do something Goku, he would give a scream increasing his Ki, and he would launch the powerful attack to heaven where when leaving the planet and to go away enough this one would explode causing that in the sky an enormous light was seen after a great wave of wind accompanied with an earthquake that would shake the complete earth.

This would leave Kaguya more than surprised who would think that power if it had exploded on the planet half of it would have been destroyed not ... the whole planet would have disappeared

"Goku, who are you?" Kaguya saying rather than impressed that she was looking Goku who was with his arms down somewhat sore.

Goku sighed a little tired ufff,

"if I use a lot of power in that Kamehameha, I think I should decrease the power. but it seems that I get excited about training since I arrived here and I neglected my training routine it would be better to come back moment.' Goku said

As Goku looked towards where he see Kaguya, the beautiful woman was with a look that expressed impression this was the first time that Goku looked at Kaguya.

Change his expression on his face from one moment to another was in front of her and he said with his usual smile Kaguya,

"I see that you can change the expression on your face, I'm glad. I thought you were a kind of robot!" goku said as he laughed after saying these words this made Kaguya come out of her thoughts and for some reason a small blush appeared on her cheeks.

"N... I do not know... I know est ..." While she said with a nervous tone since she was embarrassed these talking as she said without being able to complete the words.

This caused Goku to smile more since he realized that Kaguya in truth was not so different from what he believed and after exchanging a few words where Goku gave an explanation of what the Ki was and all that Kaguya, she began to become more interested in Goku.

\- A month later –

we can see Goku smiling while talking to Kaguya who now only saw the sky for a short time and she just looked at the Shinju in less time it is as if all her attention was all center to a certain low class Sayajin,

As Kaguya speaks a little more than before and with towards a certain expressions.

For example, when Goku does something clumsy towards she laughed, a little of her expression changed to smiling or when Goku made her angry, she put a terrifying look that made our hero tremble .

But today was different, Goku had planned to show several places to Kaguya, since she always spent in the same area and on the recommendation of Aino who always looked after Kaguya. Goku decided to show more of this world to Kaguya since he had seen several interesting things that's going from one place to another.

So with a smiling he took Kaguya's hand who blushed a little at the Sayajin action and let herself be carried away by him.

When people saw Goku go by and Kaguya only saw them in his arms and especially Kaguya, because of her appearance that did not look much like a human because of her snow white skin. But she did not care that so at the first Where they went to one of the food stalls of one of the many friends. One who was dedicated to sell food and his menu had only meat and some vegetable soup when he arrived saw Goku.

And he smiled at him but when he saw Kaguya, his gaze changed a little to one of disgust, but Goku, smiling,

"Hello akumo, how are you doing?" Goku said to the man now identified as akumo.

"This ... well Goku-san, I see that it brings company? Akumo said to what the Sayajin.

"She is Kaguya, and I brought her today because we have a .. a ..." he Smiling says he tried to remember what Aino, he said something that had to do with a tape? The lower-class Sayajin scratched the back of his neck as a sign of not remembering but from one moment to the next he said.

he already remembered we are on a date, our hero finished talking without knowing the meaning of this. To which the man and one of Goku's many friends, said Goku, with that it is so he changed his expression and smiled

"you and the lady can sit here' Akumo said to Goku as he took them to a table where Goku and Kaguya are waited for the owner with their food.

Although Kaguya did not need to eat, she only gave a few bites to her food and to see how Goku looked like a hungry beast when eating.

And no wonder anyone who saw it would say the same to his friend Akumo, who still was not used to such a show.

After a while they said goodbye to Akumo and they went on their way to some mountains. they walked a bit until they arrived to a kind of waterfall where there was a lot of vegetation which seemed to be taken from a fantasy story.

"You know Kaguya, When I sit down only when I'm not with you or with another of my friends, I come here to think a little, the sound of animals and nature, the water that falls from the waterfall make me forget. From that loneliness and sometimes I meditate under that waterfall." Goku smiling said to Kaguya.

"Hear me Kaguya, why would you always be serious when we are close to other people?" he asked her

as Goku somewhat intrigued to Kaguya who was with a se-mi smile to see that beauty of the planet but when she heard Goku's question, she put her expression would be

"You will see Goku, when other people look at me, they put an unpleasant expression upon seeing me is as if it provoked fear and repulsion upon seeing me. But you are different from the others you do not see me with that look and that makes me feel happy even though Aino and Tenji look at me like you did at first they were not like that, they feared me, but as time passed they changed, but you from the first, you did not fear me or you felt repulsion for me, on the contrary, you always look at me with that big smile from the moment we met!" Kaguya said her response.

For the first time the beautiful woman finished talking with her.

His index fingers touching her face formed a smile.

This made for some reason Goku's heart, beat more than normal and caused his cheeks to turn a reddish color, a strange feeling that he had never felt was going afloat Goku and he smiled

"Let's go on Kaguya, we still have others Places to visit like this!" Goku Said as they went to several places that Goku had found Kaguya's expressions varied from smiling to printing and to shivering.

They spent a nice day until they returned to the place where Aino, and Tenji who were waiting for them.

"because the two went far perhaps do not know how dangerous it is many of our enemies could have done something!" Tenji with an angry tone said as Aino, approached Kaguya,

"forgive Kaguya-sama, but I could not lie to the emperor, I'm sorry too Goku-san! Aino Said but in that Tenji look especially at Kaguya and

"Kaguya-san, you should not go out there you know very well that our enemies. They are anything to start a war so promise me that never! But you go to the outskirts Tenji said.

As he looked at Kaguya, with a look that only those who are in love do when they see someone who attracts them very much but Kaguya with his cerium tone and without emotions only says yes, and makes an agreement with Goku seeing this felt a little anger.

But why would he feel that way? It is as if something valuable was being snatched out of him in front of his eyes, a small pain was present in his chest.

Seeing how the emperor looked and spoke to Kaguya, and that day Kaguya ended was escorted by the emperor to his home and Goku went to his home when he came saw his caregiver was a sweet old woman named Azuki.

When she saw Goku, she said, "Goku-san, something happens to you?"

Since she saw that Goku, she did not have her usual sweet look and her smile seemed to be drooping.

So Goku told her of all that day to that adorable old woman named Azuki, she smiled.

she say to young Goku that he in love with Kaguya-sama? The lovely old woman finished talking but Goku said, "In love, what is that? Does it eat?

That made Azuki fell back to the anime style.

But when she recovered, put on a poker face since Goku did not know love but later she remembered how Goku is and gave a little sigh and so she explained many things and told Goku, the meaning of being in love.

\- Two days later –

We can see Goku who was training while Kaguya was watched him.

She thinks that Goku was very skilled in hand-to-hand combat.

After a few hours of training they went inside and started to have some tea.

While Goku sweetened with some rice crackers that Aino brought them. But she left since she had to go for more food since Goku would stay to dinner and knowing he would eat so much leaving only the pair.

"Hey Kaguya, Do you know what love is?" Goku said to Kaguya as he smiled.

"You refer to how humans refer when they attract one another." the beautiful albino says

This response made Goku confused so he only said yes...

"but you know when I am close to you I feel happy and when we talk and you smile that few times I feel that my heart beats more than normal and I feel something of heat inside me. But when I see you talking to Tenji, I get a little anger that I cannot explain. I was told this to the old woman who takes care of me and she told me that this was love. What do you think?" Goku explain hisf eeling to her.

To which Kaguya, thinks for a moment and says "I do not know that feeling very well but the same thing happens to me when I'm with you Goku, I think that in terrestrial terms this is considered love, is not it?"

To which Goku, he smiles and says "I think if he hears Kaguya, I want to be your partner?" to which Kaguya says something confused, "partner?"

To which now Goku explains, "the same thing that the old woman will say to you Kaguya, when two people love each other, and spend a lot of time together they become couples and live under the same roof and form a family that means being a couple or at least it is that the old woman told me."

He finished talking about our Sayajin with a pure heart to which Kaguya knowing that only limited herself to smile a little and say, "it's good I'll be your partner Goku!" And so the story of Goku, and Kaguya began as a couple. when Aino came the first thing she did was ask them what they did while Kaguya didn't say anthing so Goku with a smile said not much alone that Kaguya and I are now a couple or something A) Yes.

This made Aino fall on his back, while she said "wait whattttt!" As they are a couple at that moment when she do not understand anything, wait a bit, let's calm down but Goku, smiling said "but the only one disturbed here is you, it's not so Kaguya?" to which the beautiful albino woman just says "yes, Aino!"

As she says very well explain her everything goes in parts.

After a long talk Aino understood these two were inexperienced in this love issue and Goku's confession was the weirdest thing she ever heard. But leaving aside that she told them "Goku-san, if you and Kaguya are a couple it is not normal for you to call Kaguya-Sama, with some suffix like Kaguya-Sama, and Kaguya-Sama should not call Goku with some suffix!" so they talked at the end the two decided to call with the suffix of Chan but it cost them a bit like that.

That they would practice it and so they spent about four weeks more and when the emperor came to visit Kaguya, but there Goku was present, but what impressed the emperor was that Kaguya no longer spent outside or in a window watching to the big tree.

But what had made him jealous was to see how she sat very close to Goku, and she smiled when Goku said or said something awkward but she hopes she is smiling said Tenji, because when he spoke to her ... he had a serious look.

This made him angry but he did not show it at that moment, but after a moment he left without saying anything.

This made Aino worry, since Tenji was not like that but most likely he deduced that something happened between Goku and Kaguya but I decide not to give more importance that day. since the couple in front of her smiled happily Goku and Kaguya already lived together since Aino convinced him to live next to Kaguya.

Although they still slept in separate bedrooms at nightfall they looked at the sky as always. but Aino, she had already gone to sleep since Goku was next to Kaguya so the two of them were keeping company. Goku smiling said "hey Kaguya-chan I've been asking since I arrived. What's your story?" Kaguya on apron hearing this just puts a serious look and says to Goku, "you really want to know about me?" she told her partner what Goku, just nodding his head in confirmation and Kaguya proceeds to speak.

Since she had confidence in Goku but also a little doubt that tormented her heart and so she continued to tell all her story to Goku and she finally looked at Goku, to see what reaction she was afraid of Goku the hated or felt afraid to tell her about it. But this was not the case since Goku smiled and said "that this was what worried you Kaguya-Chan do not worry I do not hate you for that, on the contrary I am happy because you had the courage Tell me your story so I'll tell you mine too."

And so he proceeded to talk about all the adventures he had until the present when Kami-Sama gave him a special training that consisted of going to another dimension but this would be random and that when he finished his training he would go back to his earth and this made him feel a little sad to the albino but Goku smiling ... he told her to stay with her forever since the power of Shen-long was not enough to take them both and he only had a chance to return since as this is a dimension of many.

Goku, when returning to its original dimension it would be lost and at the end of the talk they sat side by side while Goku, hugged Kaguya, with one of his arms Goku, looked at the beautiful face of Kaguya, this happened around three minutes since the beauty of Kaguya, hypnotized him and instinctively he took her chin giving him a tender kiss something awkward since it was the first time that Goku kissed someone and vice versa this made the heart of the two beat for soon after another kiss.

Goku watched as Kaguya undid her kimono letting it drop down to the ground. Goku's eyes widened he knew Kaguya altered her body but never to this extent. Her large DD cup breasts bounced freely she made her body curvier her hips were wide her legs were long and toned. Kaguya giggled at Goku's expression before she pounced on her prize.

Kaguya began to lick Goku relentlessly as she started his neck and slowly made her way down to his groin area despite his complaining and protesting. Kaguya then rips his boxer shorts off as she proceeded to lick his throbbing rock hard cock.

Goku gritted his teeth as he released a groan of pleasure. Kaguya smirked as she began to lick it up and down all around like a Popsicle.

"I'm going to finish you now Goku-kun brace yourself~," Kaguya spoke in a seductive tone as her mouth enveloped Goku's dick. Goku's eyes widened as she began to father ahead of him down. "...K-Kaguya-ch-han!?" Goku gasped out. Goku felt a rush going through him that he had never felt before. "I'M CUMM!" Goku roared as he blasted his thick hot seed into Kaguya's mouth was eyes widened at the amount that was released.

Kaguya pulled back as a singles grin of semen connected from her lips to the tip of Goku's dick snapped as she pulled back and swallowed the load. _Mmmm.. So that's what the cum of a virgin tastes like... So tasty_, Kaguya thought to herself lustfully as she then gazed down at Goku's cock. The stubborn rock hard dick refused to go down it was his stubborn as its owner.

Kaguya moved up as she smiled and positioned herself. "Goku-kun it's time for us to become one~," Kaguya spoke in a very seductive tone. With one fast movement, she slammed down on Goku impaling herself on his throbbing meat stick. "UURAH!" Kaguya moaned out as she felt Goku filling her inner walls.

_I'm glad he's not that big. If he was this would be very uncomfortable and possibly painful_, Kaguya sighed in relief. Kaguya is moving start out slow and slowly became wild as her breasts begin to jiggle and bounce wildly.

Goku opened his mouth to speak as Kaguya claimed his lips once more forcing her tongue into his mouth to prevent them from ruining this moment. With each thrust and bouncing, they both were slowly led towards the release. Kaguya pulled back as she took a sitting position on top of Goku. Her moans were loud and beast like.

Goku closes eyes tightly as he clenched his teeth as he felt all the muscles within Kaguya's inner walls contracting constrict around him. "I'M CUMMMING!" Naruto and Kaguya both yelled at the same time. The release was pure bliss and ecstasy the sensation Goku felt was like no other yet felt before. It was like a drug the most potent drug. But is good as it felt it didn't last too long the feeling of pure ecstasy implicit lasted for five maybe six seconds at the most before Goku began to feel a bit sleepy and tired.

That led to another cerise, which led to another action and so on, causing that night the two united under the stars.

At dawn Goku, and Kaguya woke up one winged from the other both without any clothes on since they had done something that was new to them, although none of them disliked it.

They took their clothes and dressed while the two smiled at each other tenderly when they entered they saw Aino, asleep on top of a skin that used to function as a rug or rug while a long savannah covered her but in that to Goku, it roars (groans) the stomach that made Aino, stand up abruptly and put himself in the pose of quotes between fights that made Kaguya laugh a little.

Since it seemed funny and shortly after Aino, she fed them both and continued their normal day until the night when they went to sleep with the difference that Goku entered the room of Kaguya. Aino did not take much importance after all they were a couple and knew almost nothing of what this meant or at least that she believed because when the night came I heard loud moans accompanied by blows to the wall, this caused her imagination to fly she would need explanations but when listening to what she was listening to I do not doubt tube.

Surely something would happen soon and as she had said.

As three months had passed and now we can see a Kaguya with her stomach (belly) a little bigger, smiling with Goku who was eating as usual

\- _Six months later_ -

Now we can see Kaguya with the stomach (belly) definitely bigger. While Goku and Aino felt with their hands on the stomach of Kaguya in which they felt like small paws of a baby moving.

Everything was fine, but when the night came they were attacked by some six people from the enemy country. Before Goku took care of them revealed that they saw to capture Kaguya, since their leaders had been very beautiful and they wanted her to have for them. This making Goku angry thus happening two days more.

In which Tenji the emperor received a letter from the leader of the neighboring country in which he told them he had declared war but if they wanted to prevent him from sending him Kaguya's head. Tenji who had been in love with Kaguya But seeing how Son Goku had earned it, he acted out of jealousy and he came up with a plan he knew a little bit about Kaguya's strange power because when he saw her for the first time she used a strange power to knock out his keep your backs.

But he knew that now that she was pregnant andshe would be very weak. He knew about Goku knew beforehand that he was very strong. since he had seen him work in the field, at full speed and when they went home he was the one more he hunted and when they had training matches with his soldiers he easily beat them so he figured out his plan to get him out of the way.

The night arrived Goku, was having dinner with his partner and Aino, while they talked about trivial things like they would eat tomorrow and so on, but that was when they knocked on the door was Akumo who had a worried look and with trembling voice begged Goku who He helped him because some bandits had kidnapped his daughter, and they were fleeing so he pointed to the address. Goku who put a serious look and told his friend not to worry that he would help him.

So, he went out with Akumo, moving away from his house like that, as the original Tenji story, guiding many of his army would arrive where Kaguya was, and Aino to kill Kaguya, but what they did not count on is that Kaguya, Kaguya, and Aino would flee from the place but Tenji, would chase them by throwing stones and arrows which were not right since Kaguya, used a bit of his power but being very weak some rocks would give them they went in the direction to the tree god.

While with Goku, he had arrived at Akumo, he told him but he was crying while saying '... I ... I'm sorry Goku, but the emperor threatened me if he did not distract he would kill my family but I cannot continue with this farce, the emperor went after Kaguya, your wife told me to distract you as much as possible, I wanted to refuse but he told me that if he did not do what he ordered he would kill my family sorry friend!" Akumo cried very sorry.

As Goku upon hearing this, just put a very serious look and ran towards Kaguya. Since he felt his presence low and that of Aino, disappearing with Kaguya. She had seen her friend die in front of her eyes the guilty Tenji, who which she considered a friend too

\- _Five minutes before_ -.

Kaguya and Aino were going as fast as they could fleeing from their pursuers but were reached out of all Tenji, who had a serious look Aino, seeing Tenji she told him that he was not like that, and tried to reason but could not since Tenji nail a dagger and so Aino fell to the ground while bleeding and dying this made Kaguya was terrified.

And she fled as quickly as possible reaching the tree god where he ate his fruit and acquiring the ability to manipulate the chakra.

Thus, two species of protuberances (similar to a species of horns) grew and a third eye appeared on her forehead so she activated the Infinity Tsukuyomi.

Beginning to trap the whole world under the powerful Genjutsu, thus uniting it to the tree god while Tenji and the others were trapped. by Goku had arrived seeing this he approached Kaguya, which protected him from the effect of the Infinite Tsukuyomi, Goku, I did not understand what was happening he was shocked.

Kaguya's presence had become very strong and exuded an equally strong energy when the effect of the Genjutsu, Goku step forward could see as huge roots came out of the ground and people hung from them like mummies.

"Kaguya-chan that happened to you because now you look a little different and you are very powerful!" Goku said to her as he looked at her new look.

To which Kaguya, she says with tears in her eyes.

"That they had forced her to eat the fruit of the god tree!" Kaguya said as she pointing to a group that Tenji was in.

she told Goku, how they had been persecuted when he left as they were overtaken and as Aino try to talk to them but Tenji kill her, so she was horrified to see that scene and moved away from there as fast as possible, she reaching the fruit of the god tree eating it and obtaining unimaginable power so she used that power to enclose them in a powerful illusion the rest of her lives.

As Goku hugging Kaguya, while saying he was sorry since he was not there to protect them both and Aino, who had died all because of Tenji.

But Goku told Kaguya, that this was wrong that people did not they deserved this because as there are bad people like Tenji, there are also good people like Aino.

So after their talk where Goku calmed Kaguya and he convinced her to free them from the illusion. She did it but only by leaving Tenji who stayed there in his dream world forever.

Since that day, they spent around another two days in which Kaguya has gave birth to two baby boys.

The first born had black hair like his father and the seconded born had inherited the beautiful white hair of his mother. But the two shared the skin tone of his mother and two small protuberances that resembled horns. Only Goku was happy to see his two children while hugging Kaguya who was still in bed feeding the little ones.

She and Goku had chosen the names of their little ones, the first born with black hair would be Son Hagoromo, and this name had been chosen by Goku. After thinking many hours and the second born would be Son Hamura, this name had been chosen by the mother of the little ones. Also by Kaguya's decision, they would carry their father's last name since she did not want to know anything about her clan.

About a month's pass in which Kaguya had decided to govern instead of Tenji, who was in an eternal sleep.

Formerly he had not done well although he did not want war his people suffered but he began to change but now everything was better since his enemies did not dare to attack them for fear of facing Kaguya who now in the present with Goku. Our hero was training while a happy Kaguya played with her little ones.

It seemed the scene of a very happy family but that's when Goku heard in his mind, a voice you know for him.

Which was Kami-Sama who told him with a worried voice that he would return as the world was in danger.

End of the chapter I hope you liked them as I liked to write it this is a story that for a long time I wanted to write good without more to say thank you for watching this unique chapter of this story without more to say says goodbye to your friend and companion Anime -Dimensional Z see you until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

**What would have happened if Goku fell in love with Kaguya? Chapter 2 - Excuse me!**

Goku had made a very difficult decision since he had to leave the side of his beloved wife Kaguya and his two little ones, His Children of one year whom he loved very much. But he could not let Piccolo Jr Destroy the world where he grew up and there was his best friend Krillin, his first friend Bulma, and his other friends. How about the android Eight, and many more.

\- Years later -

Go Goku, rejoice in the end Vegeta, you and the others won the tournament of power is not so, were the words of the best friend of Goku. Bulma but our Sayajin, on hearing these words, only faked a smile and said yes, if you're right, Bulma. After these words the two entered the mansion of Bulma, since it was taking place a celebration banquet for having won the tournament of power

But Goku still remembered the words that said to that beautiful woman who skin was white as snow. She stole his heart and the mother of his children. Gokustill wondering if he did the right thing by having left her side.

Flashback –

"Forgive me Kaguya-Chan, but have to leave this world and if I do not go my friends from my world will die ... I cannot allow that." Goku said as he has tears in his eyes.

While Goku trying to get away from a beautiful albino woman, which she clung to one of his arms tightly while she shed many tears.

"... please ... my beloved husband do not hurry. Did not you promise to stay forever by my side? Do not you care? Do not you love me?. Please, if you really care, do not leave me and our children need you by our side so please, dear, do not leave me." Kaguya said as she held on to her husband.

It was the words of Kaguya, which she tried to convince Goku, so that he did not leave her side. While our Saiyan after seeing this made his heart literally broke into pieces. This was only more difficult for him, on the one hand he did not want leave your beloved. But on the other hand, He could not let his friends die, that and the Kami-sama's voice which worried him telling him that time was running out and That just made things more difficult.

So our hero could only hug his beloved wife while saying.

"With you sad Kaguya-chan, you know that love you and I will always love you, you never forget this that I promise to return. So wait and forgive me since I broke my promised "Always be by your side" but not by much. But I promise that will return as soon as possible!" Goku said in were the words of his vow, before he giving a big kiss to Kaguya, and he alleging a bit while a white glow surrounded him and disappeared in front of Kaguya as she fell to the ground kneeling while she crying inconsolably for her husband.

\- End of Flash back-

Now that Bulma's party was over and now our Saiyan was in the sacred temple of Kami-sama. Since today was one of those sad days in which he remembered the days, the weeks, and the months he spent beside Kaguya, he wondered the following.

Kaguya-chan, what are you doing right now? Do you know that I miss you and our children! But have not yet found a method to return to your side I hope you are well and do not hold a grudge for having le your side.

_**As time passes divergently in both dimensions so here in this time that happened the events of the world of Naruto and it passed as in the original good story without more than say follow.**_

Ninja dimension

The fourth ninja war was in the climax, the Jinchuriki known as Naruto was fighting against the greatest threat that had so far ahead, the legendary Madara Uchiha.

Which he had obtained the power of the sage of six path after he absorbed the nine bijuus, thus obtaining an amazing power as it could even withstand the power of the eight internal gates of Maito Gai.

Naruto along with Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura fought against the mighty Madara and the being called as black Zetsu who was controlling the body of Death. But with what Naruto or Sasuke, They did not count was that Madara would activate the Infinite Tsukuyomi, thus trapping everyone in the mighty Genjutsu. But thanks to Sasuke's perfect Susanno, himself, Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura would be saved from being caught in the powerful illusion.

"we just need to get rid of you!" Black Zetsu say the following words.

But then Madara came down

"I am the savior of the world, I am. I will not let you do anything else, I released people from pain and suffering from emptiness." Madara say.

But that when Naruto listening to these words and he was piss off.

"These are just lies!" Naruto said with some anger

But Madara would answer

"You look. It is a world in which all ninja fighting stopped, I finally corrected the error of Hashirama, you Konoha's do not want to accept it but in the end, Hashirama failed to change the ninja world. First World War ninja ... Second World War ninja ... Third World War ninja ... The fights did not end ... That was a ninja world created by Hashirama !. Of course I started this fourth ninja world war. But now everyone has happy dreams inside the Shinju." Madara reply.

But his words would be stopped by Sasuke,

"You're just cheating!" Sasuke said.

But Madara would continue talking like douch, he just wanted to be the savior that will end the history of ninja fights.

But his words would be stopped as an arm would pierce his heart.

"You are not a savior. This is not over yet." Zetsu said from behind madara.

As Madara had been betrayed by the Zetsu. It just happening the same as the original Kaguya story, she would be revived but seeing Naruto and Sasuke she would go to them and put her index fingers and thumbs of both hands on their chins.

As the duo of Naruto, and Sasuke would make Kaguya remember her two children? Who causing her to shed some tears and to say the following words.

"My children, with whom I shared the chakra ... Which I loved with madness since they were the fruit of my great love that I had made with that person ... Come back with mom!" kaguya said after saying these words.

As Kaguya begins to Absorb Naruto and Sasuke's chakra like How in the original history.

"She's taking our chakra, Sasuke." Naruto said as he tries to get out of kaguya hold.

But that's when Black Zetsu interrupts.

"It seems that upon seeing them Kaguya, he remembered his two beloved sons. A mother sealed by her children and Abandoned for the love of her life!" Black Zetsu said a truth about Kaguya's past.

"How?!" Sasuke said after hearing this,

So that after Naruto, he would talk as well.

"How would the old man sage seal his mother? Did not go to the Juubi? And what do you mean, that the love of your life left her?" Naruto asked so many questions.

Then Black Zetsu, when he listening to this, he answer him.

"I think that you are confused. As they do not know anything I will tell you the story while I absorb your chakra. Since I do not have sweets, I will show you images of the history that was a very powerful seal that returned to juubi, the nucleus of Chibaku Tensei." Black Zetsu explain the history of kaguya.

"I was created before she was sealed so that one day my mother could be reborn. That's why I was watching from the darkness, to preparing a plan to revive my mother. Hagoromo who knew nothing when he had Indra, and Ashura. And I even believe that ninshu nonsense, finally as Hagoromo's life was extinguished and at the time of his death he dispersed the bijuus, all over the world I needed two things to revive my mother. The Shinju, and the Infinite Tsukuyomi created by the Rinnegan. But nevertheless, For the Rinnegan, I needed the chakra of Hagoromo, Indra and Ashura. However the Shinju was turned into bijuus and scattered all over the world had to gather all that for the return of my mother. I would need an absurd amount of time, as a first step to collect Hagoromo's chakra, I used Indra, who had just lost his way through the clan's leadership. I tried it and after he creating the Uchiha clan. His descendants would record my story in stone. By slightly correcting the garbage written by Hagoromo." Black Zetsu

But before Black Zetsu follow the story.

"Do you mean...?" Sasuke interrupts saying,

At these words Black Zetsu continued.

"Yes, that monument of stone left by Hagoromo. I rewrote what he had put in that the Infinite Tsukuyomi was the door to save the Uchiha. And without idea, you Uchiha. They fulfilled their role perfectly. Balck Zetsu said before these words.

As Sasuke could only say with an annoyed tone of voice the word miserable.

But then Black Zetsu continued talking.

"Indra, and the Uchiha Ashura, and the Senjus. They started to fight for power among themselves since then, I was getting closer to people from each clan in which they reincarnated, the souls of Indra, and Ashura again and again and I failed to get Rinnegan to wake up. Only that happened more than a thousand years, but when the reincarnations were Madara, Uchiha and Hashirama, Senju. I was sure Madara could get it that would be the first step to revive my mother, but ...Madara Uchiha was defeated by Hashirama, Senju thought I had returned to the starting point however luck did not abandon me. For the ninja, Madara's corpse was like a treasure chest Tobirama, who was studying the Sharingan's secret, decided not to get rid of the corpse. And hidden in the depths of the mountain of Konoha, but Madara was not a previous idiot who, although the Senjus, Tobirama defeated, did not disarm the remains so he put a Jutsu on himself. With the Mangekyo, Sharingan was able to impose a Jutsu, which is activated after a while. If Sasuke, just like Itachi, he imposed the Amaterasu for you after a while. Madara won the Izanagi, in the right eye he sacrificed his right eye but he rewrote the reality and he revived, he left a clone of shadows as if it were his corpse vomit the piece of meat of Hashirama, which he had plucked. And implanted in his wounds then Madara could finally wake the Rinnegan, and invoke the demonic statue culture Hashirama cells, and managed to prolong his life seemed that an accidental result were the Zetsus, banks ... But in reality they were only had been trapped in the Infinite Tsukuyomi. And that he had freed the statue "Two opposing forces can recreate the whole world working together". Madara, following what was written, and reinforced his union with Hashirama, I surrendered myself to the Uchiha. And I started the project to manipulate Óbito to gather the bijuu. As if I had been born from Madara, I formed Akatsuki and led them to war to reinforce the fighting force. I made Kabuto wake up Madara's body, I took them to use the body of Madara, so that Óbito collaborated with them and with this war they activated the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Following my plan, they gathered huge amounts of human chakra, reviving my mother." Black Zetsu saidAfter these last words finish your story.

But in that Naruto, said fence that explains many things but what about that Kaguya, Did you have someone you loved with all your heart?

Black Zetsu, on hearing that said, "I do not have any idea, I just know a little about that since I saw vague memories of my mother must be someone very important to her more than her own life or at least it was!"

"hahaha." Black Zetsu Laugh sarcastically.

But in that Kaguya, she starts crying more as she says. "Hagoromo ... Hamura ... You are mine. I love them ... And I hate them ... Like their father ..."

As Kaguya was about to take all of the chakra of Naruto and Sasuke but in that is stopped by Sakura who gave a blow away from them?

Thus beginning the fight as in the original story.

Dragon Ball Dimension

Goku still in the sacred temple of Kami-sama remembering the days weeks and months. he spent with Kaguya but as much as he tried to go back he could not know he could not use the super dragon Ball. since bills, he forbade it because he once wanted to try but was stopped by the god of destruction.

Goku sighed in defeat but in that Dende, the current Kami-sama of the earth says the following words. Mr. Goku, I have two good and one bad news...

But his words were stopped by Goku who said, "I hope it's worth Dende, since you know something today I'm not in a good mood ..."

But his words were stopped in the same way by Dende, who said with a tone Happy in your words, "Mr. Goku, I have found a method for you to return that world, which is in another dimension that you told me so much because there is a small connection with that dimension that connects ours. That would be the good news and the bad news."

"Dende, I would change your tone from you to a sad one while you kept talking good!" Goku said.

"Mr. Goku, as I said there is a small connection that links this dimension, with the other and if you return that little would break and you will never be able to return, because that dimension will be lost in the infinity that exists. So I ask Mr. Goku, are you sure you want to go to that dimension?" Dende said.

It was Dende's words. Goku, after listening to this thought a moment but then said the following...

"Well Dende, I've been thinking for a long time and if I found a method to return I would do it as well, so my children Gohan, and Goten do not need me to her side since I was never a good father to them even though Chi-Chi cheated on me to have them never hate her on the contrary. At a certain point I felt some love for her when she was still alive so nothing stops me from being longer in this world, and I do not have to worry about the earth because Vegeta is very strong and can defend itself. So there is nothing that anchors me more to this world, I am no longer needed here Dende, tell me how I can go back there please." Goku reply.

As Goku finished talking while begging Dende,who said to see the face of our hero's pleas. "Well Mr. Goku, then let's start Mr. Popo, bring the dragon spheres, after saying these words, Mr. Popo, I would answer as you ordered Kami-samas."

\- 5 minutes later -

We can observe the figure of a great dragon which was Shen-Long which was invoked by Dende, who said well Mr. Goku, give a little of his power to Shen-Long, since unfortunately I do not have enough power.

Goku, upon hearing this, just nodded and proceeded to give Shen-Long some of his power, which he said well, tell me what his desire is.

To which Dende said, "please Shen-Long send Mr. Goku to the world where he was sent many years ago by the previous Kami-sama."

The dragon upon hearing this said that it is possible for me at the moment so what are you.

Thus the eyes of the great dragon shone while Goku was wrapped in a white glow and disappeared slowly

But before disappearing he said his final words.

"Thank you Dende, please tell the others that I am sorry for not saying goodbye to them personally since I am not very good at these issues and I know that Bulma, and my children would not allow me to leave so goodbye." Goku said who raised his thumb as he slowly disappeared.

Ninja dimension

Note of the author suppose that here they were not in another dimension like in the anime, since they fought in some created by Kaguya, but let's say that here they had already returned to the original good without further we follow.

Team 7 would be about to seal Kaguya as in the original story but she would not allow it so easily Zetsu, black would be held so he could not do much else Naruto, had created several clones to distract Kaguya, and can approach to seal it. But in that their fight would be stopped since a great presence would be present in the place and is approaching more and more.

And Kaguya, I would look at where the presence had appeared since it was a very familiar Naruto to her, and Sasuke would also turn to see who it was like Kakashi, and Sakura. They would observe how a man with a peculiar hairstyle would appear in the place.

Which he would say, "Hi Kaguya-chan, it's back!"

Leaving Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi and Sakura very confused since he knew Kaguya, even the Zetsu, he would be confused.

But in that Kaguya, she would go at a great speed towards that man and try to give him a blow which our Sayajin would dodge.

As Goku who somewhat confused,would say, "What's wrong, Kaguya-chan, why are you attacking me?"

As Kaguya hearing this would say angry…

"You left for a long time did not mind leaving me alone even when you promised that you would stay by my side! You're a liar. Son, Goku, I ... I ... I hate you ..." Kaguya shouted at him with hate.

It was the words of Kaguya's anger, Goku, when he heard this he only said "Forgive me!"

While he let himself be hit by Kaguya, a very annoying Naruto look on.

"Eh but why! Is this happening, who is that, and on subject why Kaguya? Are We are being ignore, Sasuke, explain me what happens?" Naruto said as he went straight to hit that head palm.

Sasuke to hear this only Naruto said, "do not ask me since I do not know what happens better ask Kakashi, but the latter would say to me or ask me I'm just as lost as you."

But in that Black Zetsu who was still on the ground would say I see so that the man who abandoned my mother, a long time ago but because he is here. I do not suppose he should be dead by the passage of time.

It was the words of black Zetsu, the others just got more confused before turning to see how the man was massacred by Kaguya who is very annoying.

Goku who received the blows of Kaguya, just repeated sorry. "Forgive me! Kaguya-chan, I know I deserve this and more!" but Kaguya, did not seem to want to stop until Goku take her in a hug preventing her from moving.

As Kaguya, struggling while saying I hate you, I hate you, I hate you again and again Goku who had tears in his eyes when he heard the words of his beloved Kaguya, who told him that he hated him could only do the following in a quick movement He stole a big kiss on the lips of Kaguya, who at first fought but after a few seconds she let herself go.

Everyone looked with shock, black Zetsu scene, angry said "hey damn you do not kiss mother with that dirty mouth of yours..."

But in that Naruto, and Sasuke said in unison the ... the ... he's kissing her. While they changed their look to one of displeased Sakura, only said: "Kakashi sensei is what I'm seeing real?"

Kakashi to hear this only said "yes .. If Sakura I see it and I can not believe it!"

Team seven while his eyes were out in the style of Mr. Satan.

Because of the great impression of what I was seeing, back to Goku, who had finished kissing Kaguya, who had a very confused look.

But shortly after she would stick her head in Goku's chest, while telling him you are an idiot and thus start to shed tears.

Goku seeing this action of his beloved Kaguya, he would only say but I am your idiot while he hugged her and gave her another passionate kiss.

"I'd say it's disgusting please someone to stop them maybe not to see Kaguya, she's frightening! Naruto said after these words

"I'd say the same or dead kiss Kaguya, before I'd prefer to kiss Sakura's board." Sasuke reply.

But in that black Zetsu was piss off.

"I would say very angry How dare you talk to my mother like that are damn disrespectful!. You are the ones who are disgusting. Damn!" Black Zetsu shouted a very annoying.

But in that team seven got together.

"Everyone listen, it's the right time to seal Kaguya, and now that she's distracted we can do it so we do not waste any more time guys. Well team seven this will be the last mission we will have now or never!" Kakashi say.

After saying this Naruto and Sasuke will attack Kaguya to try to seal her.

Without knowing who was facing Goku who would be kissing Kaguya, he would see how Naruto, and Sasuke came with bad intentions against Kaguya at least.

When he saw this, he would take in a quick move to Kaguya , while he would give a little jump and he giving a kick to the two ninjas, which would send them fly by the strong impact.

As they received by the kicks of Goku, Sakura scream Narutooo, Sasukeeee! to then run out to them.

While Kakashi, he would have a drop of sweat and he could not see his movements even whenhe have the Sharingan, he was unable to perceive the speed of that guy.

"Who the hell is this even when we already had too many problems with Kaguya, now this guy?" Kakashi think about what is happening

But after thinking these words he would stay frozen in fear as he would see how intense energy ran through Goku's body, but this was not chakra.

If not an even stronger and this guy seemed to have no limits that kind of monster had appeared Kakashi finished thinking, who remained frozen in place with Goku,

"Hey Kaguya-chan, who are these guys are perhaps your friends ?. And why the two emanate the same Ki of Hagoromo, only that weaker is as if he were just present in them and talking about it. Where are our children Kaguya-chan?" Goku Asked, as he is very curious.

But Kaguya upon hearing this would only shed a few tears as he would begin to remember.

But in that would appear several clones of Naruto, which would begin to attack Goku, but he would easily dodge them and he give them a blow by making them disappear.

behind the would appear Sasuke with a Chidori in hand with murderous intention but Goku only raise his arm with his fist closed giving him a blow to the face of Sasuke.

Which Sasuke would be shot by the blow as blood came out of his nose.

Damn! Naruto say upon seeing this.

Then he launch to attack Goku, but it would be useless since he would end up more hurt than Sasuke, who was being healed by Sakura.

but in that Goku say the following words, "Please stop is useless to continue fighting you are already very hurt and tried to continue fighting besides I do not understand what is your problem with me so I ask you to surrender not it makes sense to continue with this fight!"

He finished speaking our Sayajin, but in that Kakashi, would come out of his stupor after hearing these words.

Now we cannot stop the destiny of the planet depends on this fight we cannot let Kaguya get away with it no matter if you are with Kaguya, our mission is to seal it and finish once with this war, which has been charged the lives of countless ninjas, as well as their families ... Kakashi say.

But before Kakashi, Goku kept talking.

I understand but I do not understand why to attack me I did not hurt them, on the contrary you were the ones who attacked first besides attacking my wife! The Sayajin said with his typical smile while putting his arms behind his neck.

After these words all were left with their mouths open and their eyes wide open for having heard these words until black Zetsu which had been silent until now.

"What ... what ... what do you mean...?" Kakashi said who had an expression of shock.

Goku hearing this, he approached Kaguya, while he hugged her.

What you heard, she is my beautiful wife, true Kaguya-chan. Kaguya, who did not wait for this,

Kaguya got a little blushing

" Yes" . Kaguya saying.

Until they were teleported back to their realm infrount of the all the kages of the elemental nations.

As Kakashi not believe it and nobody believed it but hat someone known to them would appear who was the legendary sage of the six path or also known as Son Hagoromo.

Which he would go to Goku with a smile

You are Son Goku, is not it? Hagoromo asked the man infront him.

Yes! Goku said seeing that old man who looked like a ghost. But he has a feeling of happiness would take over as he see the resemblance of himself when when he met his son Goten for the first time.

But Kaguya seeing that old man would be with tears in his eyes.

Hagoromo! Kaguya said as she see her son.

Goku to hear this would look very surprised

"What?. You are Hagoromo, but how? When I left you guys, you and your brother were barely a year apart from that, I only went a few years. How are you so old? Goku said in shocked as he asked what going on.

"You are my father, my mother always told us stories about you to Hamura and myself, you are exactly like the stories of my mother, besides being a pure-hearted being as she told us!" Hagoromo said.

"But I want know one thing father, why did you abandon us?" Hagoromo said as he finished talking while putting a face

When Gokuheard this, he also put a face on it.

"you will see Hagoromo, I do not know if you know, but I do not belong to this dimension, I came from another one to which it is linked by a small connection, which does not exist anymore and you will see I know if your mother told you, but it seems that was not the case so I'll tell you ..." Goku answer him

So Goku told everything to his son, as he explain about Kami-sama, had told him to come back as the evil Piccolo JR. Threatened to kill all those who posed to conquer the world that included the friends of Goku and that was something he could not afford so he had to decide to go but he did not want to leave Kaguya alone, let alone his children who were barely a year old, but Kami-sama's pleas made Goku hesitate to make a decision in the end but he would find a way to return so I swear to Kaguya before leaving he would return.

After Goku finishing his explanation, Hagoromo, would smile since his father is very good and protective so he thought so much hamura, and myself.

"I am like my father it seems, that he is just like what my mother told us. Your thoughts and I would say so that is your father explanation as I always thought you are a good person and that makes me happy. I thought you had done something very bad since my mother always refused to say the reason why you left our side but It seems that it was for a good action. But do not worry I do not hate you for leaving and I know Hamura, I would not either but you may wonder why this is so, so I ask you not to hurt these people! ." Hagoromo said.

As he pointing to Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura which could not believe what was happening.

They were just trying to stop my mother, but now I realize that she is not really bad as I thought. Since you appeared she has change her personality is like someone else... ." Hagoromo tsaid as then he would feel that he has to leave since his time was out.

But before Hagoromo kept talking, Kaguya interrupts

Hagoromo, my boy I'm sorry for now I realize that I was wrong. The idea that your father was not beside me affected me a lot. that I have the feeling that very soon, those of my clan, they will come to capture me. I did not think well things had to find a way to gather enough chakra, if that I have to recover the chakra said again!" Kaguya said

But she is calm by Goku, which gives a protective hug.

"Do not worry Kaguya-chan, I'm here so you do not have to fear." Goku says to calm her down.

This caused the beautiful albino woman to calm down and she get a little happy

"it makes me happy to see that my mother is happy. Since it was the last time I remember we were still children, that I saw her smile true and father maybe you wonder what happened during this time that you were not her so I'll tell you ... Hagoromo said

And so Hagoromo told everything that happened as his mother began to change his personality Shinju tradition, the people were really sacrifices as the son's discovering! this would make him doubt his mother and how he would meet a certain frog, etc, etc. His fight against his brother who was being controlled by his mother. Thus him getting the Sharingan and then the Rinnegan to then give them the fight against Kaguya. His mother Kaguya was very difficult, but in the end managed to seal her with the Chibaku Tensei.

In this part, Goku cried because his children had to fight against their own mother. Hagoromo also told him how he divided the power of the Shinju into nine parts which would become self-conscious forming a living being for shortly. Afterwords Hamura, he made the decision to go to where his mother was sealed.

And then Hagoromo would tell him all the events that we already saw until the present .but he would not tell him about Zetsu, since he was unaware of this being. He finally say that Naruto and Sasuke were the reincarnations of his two sons Indra and Ashura. And they were always meant to fight each other and he finish talking after saying these words to his father Goku,

Goku felt more than guilty since his decision made all this happen he did not have words since he did not know what to say!

but in that Hagoromo interrupters him

"Father, It makes me happy to have known you but as you will see I am dead and my time in this world was only limited so I cannot stay here any longer. But before I go, I want a hug from my father and mother that would make me very happy." Hagoromo said

After these words, Goku and Kaguya would do what Hagoromo said and they would give each other a hug as a family.

The three had tears in their eyes

but as hagoromo disappeared, he said his final words.

"for a certain father, do not blame yourself for this and remember that he never hates you, so be happy and remember that both me and Hamura, we love you father, and mother we love you too although we had differences we will always love you and both of you listen to them I will be waiting for you in the most aye." Hagoromo said, with a smile as he disappeared as his time limit had come to an end.

Goku smile after hearing these words of his son but he could not stop his tears falling down his cheeks as Kaguya used the shoulder of Goku to lend on.

"Did not know that the old man had gone through all that!" Naruto say would be the same.

Sasuke only had a neutral look but inside he felt sad as this reminded him how he lived happily with his family before that night.

Sakura was the same with Naruto, Kakashi just wiped a tear from his right eye while saying covertly, I just got a little garbage in my eye.

So Goku and Kaguya-chan, what do you think if all this ends and you release the trapped people. Kakashi asked them.

Kaguya, listening to this would hesitate a little but seeing the smile of her husband would proceed to cancel the Infinite Tsukuyomi, thus freeing all

Damn !. All the effort of these years went to trash but I can not deny that it makes me happy that my mother is happy now ... the Zetsu, just say

Naruto,would go to Gokuand Kaguya with his typical smile

Hello! My name is Naruto, Uzumaki and I will be the next Hokage from Konoha, so I really like the father of the old man. Naruto said

Goku seeing this peculiar boy would a smile

Hello! My name is Son Goku, but you can only call me Goku. It's a nice to meet you Naruto, Goku say the same way withsmile.

But in that Naruto would go to Kaguya,

"If you are so kind to release the Bijuus, as well as you will see they are my friends in particular, the other part of Kurama, so please I'm asking you." Naruto begs for her to release the bijuu as he said almost pleading

Goku would watch Kaguya, which at first would refuse but after they a long conversation and use of puppy eyes Jutsu, recommended by Naruto.

Goku was able to convince Kaguya, which she accept but on the condition that she would stay half of the chakra and so she proceeded to release them so the nine Bijuus would appear around them.

Which would be quiet since they had heard and seen everything that happened. But in that the Hokages would arrive and after a talk they would understand that Kaguya was no longer meant a danger.

And Minato, he would bid farewell to Naruto, just like the original story.

But Sasuke grabbing use of his new abilities, he would put under a Genjutsu, at the Bijuus and he activate the Chibaku Tensei passing like the original story.

But here he would try to catch Goku and Kaguya but without success, this would annoy Goku who bitch slap Sasuke away on the ground was about to take matters into his own hands.

But he would be stopped by Naruto who would say that he would take care of them since Sasuke was his best friend and it was his duty to end his evil plans.

As Goku would understand this and he would leave everything to Naruto

Since our Sayajin would find himself holding Kaguya, which she wanted to take away Sasuke's charka for try to take chakra from her.

And thus start the final fight of Naruto and Sasuke which would take place in the final villa as in the original story so the two would end up without an arm on the ground.

While Naruto, he was smiling.

\- Time after -

It had been a while since that fight in which Naruto, and Sasuke ended in a tie and strengthened their ties, as best friends but Sasuke, had been imprisoned but not executed by Naruto's words, had also held a funeral for those who fell in battle as soon as Kakashi, he had become the sixth Hokage, of the village of the blade, while Goku, and Kaguya lived happily in the village since as no one knew Kaguya, since they were in the Infinite Tsukuyomi, They knew that it was because of her that they were in that situation.

As Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke swore to say nothing as they knew how others would take it. So they did not say a word about black Zetsu, who was forgotten in the same place buried in rubble.

Nowadays, Goku was eating while talking with Kaguya, about trivial things you could say that they live happily as Goku, he had become a friend of Naruto, as well as of Kakashi, and many more people since his personality made him possible but let's leave that for another time after finishing eating was next to Kaguya, to his room where they would have a magical night.

**END CHAPTER.**


End file.
